


Murder Mystery

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Another case solved by John Smith and Rose Tyler!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murder Mystery

Murder Mystery

“Another case solved by John Smith and Rose Tyler!” The Doctor announced proudly, kicking the TARDIS console to get it into gear.

“That doesn’t count.” Rose flopped onto the seat, crossing her arms.

“But we solved it! We caught the guy red-handed!”

“Going into the future to see who was convicted and then going back to 1983 to report your finding to the police _does not count_. Also, isn’t that against the intergalactic timey-wimey rules or something?”

“Nah, he was going to be arrested anyway. We just…sped up the process a bit,” The Doctor replied.

“I have no idea why. Was that supposed to impress me or something?

“…No.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is so very welcome I will send you virtual cookies.


End file.
